eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mror Holds
| religions = Sovereign Host, The Mockery, Dragon Below | imports = | exports = Banking, Precious & Non Precious Metals | alignment = }} The Mror Holds are known as the homeland of the dwarves. Not only is the Mror Holds one of the few dwarven lands in Khorvaire, but it is estimated that no fewer than 455,000 dwarves live there; many more than any other known location. However, the dwarves aren't the only inhabitants of the mountainous region. Location Hemmed in by the Ironroot Mountains and the Hoarfrost Mountains on both sides and the Bitter Sea to the northwest much of the establishments of the Mror Holds are located underground. To the east are the Lhazaar Principalities while the Talenta Plains and Karrnath share its western border. Society The Mror Holds population consists mostly of twelve dwarven clans formed from the original exiled leaders. These clans are: * Mroranon * Doldarun * Droranath * Kolkarun * Kundarak * Laranak * Londurak * Narathun * Noldrun * Soldorak * Soranath * Toldorath * Tordannon Clan Noldrun has since been destroyed. Since 106 YK, Clan Kundarak has been House Kundarak and like all dragonmarked houses, has remained neutral and participates in the Iron Council of Clans only as observers, though they still govern their ancestral estates of Kundarakhold. For locations of the individual clans in the Mror Holds see Player's Guide to Eberron pg 55. Influential Groups * House Kundarak * House Orien * House Sivis * The Aurum * Jhorash'tar History Pre-History The origins of the dwarven populations. Dhakaani Empire Although little is known about this period of time, there are several references in Dhakaani dirges of the "stone warriors of the North" and the mere presence of the dwarves in their complex mountain strongholds before humans had come to populate Khorvaire alludes to the fact that the dwarven cities have been around for quite some time. The Exile of the Twelve During the reign of Lord Kordran Mror there was an uprising of a number of warriors in the deep domains of the dwarves. Although it is unclear exactly the cause or the effects of the unrest it was severe enough for Lord Mror to exile twelve of the leaders of the unrest to dwell in the surface areas of the mountains. Upon their banishment magical seals and wards were set in place to prevent the banished leaders from returning to the deep domains and a clan of wardens were sent to ensure the magical wards remained in place until the dwarves had proven they were worthy of the kingdom below. The twelve exiled would become the twelve clanlords. The clanlords spent many years trying to prove their individual worth. It is said that at this time the mighty face of Lord Mror was constructed. Eventually the competition to prove which clan was most worthy of the deep domain lead to infighting amongst the clans drawing out into longstanding feuds. Assault by Karrn When the humans first spread out across the reaches of Khorvaire they paid little attention to the feuding dwarven clans in the mountains. However, as time passed it wasn't long before Karrn ir'Wynarn son of King Galifar I saw the mountains and their riches as a possible boon to the empire. With his father's permission he set out to raid the dwarven strongholds. Weakened by their own feuding the dwarves fell to Karrn's forces and were soon subjugated under the Kingdom of Galifar and the lands were added to Karrnath's territories. However, this was actually a boon to the dwarven population who were now forced to work together under the peace of the king. Under Galifar Finally having put away their petty squabbling the Kundarak dwarves, the keepers of the Wards protecting the kingdom below, released the magical seals and allowed passage to the kingdom below. Unfortunately, all was not well in the kingdom below. Over the centuries the inhabitants had fought a long war with the daelkyr and had lost. With much of the ancient cities now claimed by the daelkyr the dwarven clan lords set to reclaim the former glory of their people. The dwarven clans were still loyal to the kingdom of Galifar refusing to go back on the word of their ancestors who had sworn fealty to the kingdom. The Last War It was actually The Last War that released the dwarves of the Mror Holds from their duty to Galifar. Since Galifar, the kingdom, no longer existed the dwarven clanlords were released from their pledge and in 914 YK at the first meeting of the Iron Council the dwarf lords declared their independence. This independent nation was later recognized with the Treaty of Thronehold. Cities and Settlements Other Notable Features * Fist of Onatar * Goradra Gap * Hoarfrost Mountains * Ironroot Mountains * Korran's Maw * Mirror Lake External Links * * Notes References * * * Category: Geography Category: Khorvaire Category: The Mror Holds Category:Former regions of Karrnath Category:Treaty of Thronehold nations Category:Dwarven Nations